comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-09-02 - Beer Me
Note: Follows the events of 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle and 2017-09-02 - Reassembled Jessica stayed quiet for most of the ride back from Brasil, though the edge that was plain on her features spoke to a lot more that needed to be said than what she was letting on. She invited Barton to hang with her for a bit once they got back to New York City. When they arrived in the cloak of darkness she let them both in and left Clint to the fridge full of beer to change into her comfy clothes of yoga pants and an oversized sweater. "Help yourself," she says from the other side of the curtain that separates her room from the living room of her small apartment. Hawkeye was quiet for most of the ride home as well and didn't argue with the invite to Jess' when it was given. Though he did switch to his street clothes back at the mansion, jeans, t-shirt, nothing special. As he's shown up to the apartment he looks around, "Been awhile since I've been here," he says as Jess ducks behind the curtain. "Hasn't changed much," he remarks. He makes his way to the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs and cracks them a couple of beers. "So, what's up?" he asks ashe walks back to the living room with the beers in hand. It was only a few moments before she strolls back out, pulling her raven locks into a high ponytail. "No, I don't do well with change anyhow. Besides, I live off of anger, alcohol and stale pizza," She smirks, grabbing a brew from the fridge and pops the top, inspecting a suspect bruise around her wrist. "How in the Hell did I... you know what, whatever," Jessica says plopping herself down on the couch, propping her feet up on the magazine and case file strewn coffee table. She takes a hefty swig of her beer and shakes her head. "That... was a shit show. I..." she sighs, "that was fucked up." Another swing of her drink is consumed before setting it in her lap to pick at the label. "Stark needs to realize that his want for 'advanced and world changing tech' is not a fucking Avengers priority. We should've destroyed it... I should've never had to..." she cuts off allowing Clint a word on the matter. "Hey, I got you a be-" Clint says as Jess goes to get one of her own. He shrugs and takes a swing from one of his two bottles and listens when Jess rants. When she pauses for air and to let him get a word in edgewise he scratches at the back of his neck with his free hand. "I am a little pissed he didn't tell me the plan at the get-go, sure but I don't think this was strictly a treasure hunt for Tony either." At least he hoped it wasn't. You never knew with Tony. Jess scoffs heavily, "You mean to tell me, you don't think that pompous ass was bringing us along on his own personal scavenger hunt? We both know he's intelligent and that set up was more than he can handle. I don't down him for realizing he was outmatched, that was the only smart thing he did. I have a real fucking issue when something is easier destroyed than capturing it. Come now, I don't intend on researching that rock do you?" Jessica downs the beer in her hand and grabs the one Barton grabbed for her. Unintentional refill? Sweet. "Clint, there are things you don't know about me. Hell, I'm sure there is a lot I don't know about you. In this case it's serious. We can't be playing around with alien anything, you'd think Stark would've learned that messing around with dangerous ideas without oversight is never a good thing. I... I'll answer for it if anything goes wrong." Jessica deflates and sees she needs to give a bit of background to that statement. "Have you ever heard of S.W.O.R.D?" "That's what I am saying," Clint says about Tony and his plans. Sure Tony could get scope-locked on whatever little project he had running and this was definitely one of those times but he didn't believe he was straight up using the Avengers for personal gain. "And no of course I'm not going to be researching the rock, neither are you, Jan or the Titans, but we all jumped in because we knew Tony having it was better than M.O.D.O.K. having it and because we're Avengers and that's what we do." He could all but hear the 'soldier' at the end of the sentence. //Gawd, when did I become Cap//. "Sword? I was trained by the Swordsman, of course I know what a sword is." Way to miss the point Clint. "I don't put it past Tony to either not //know// how bad the things he does looks, or not care how bad the things he does looks," Jessica runs her fingers through her ponytail. "Look, while that might be true, Tony tends to get.. what's the word I'm looking for... ah, yes, excited about his new toys. When he says he'd like to use something to make clean energy he ends up making something else that can equate a nuclear bomb," she smirks, though crookedly. She swigs the drink in her hand and shakes her head. "Not an actual sword, the acronym S.W.O.R.D. as in 'Sentient World Observation and Response Department,' I would've though you'd at least have heard of them." "Wait Tony would never-" Clint begins to say then he frowns, pauses a moment to really think and not just shoot from the hip. "No that sounds exactly like something Tony would do. You may have a point there." He frowns and takes a swig of his beer while he mulls that over a bit. When he's corrected about S.W.O.R.D. he nods. "Ah, yeah the alien guys, I think Widow mentioned them once or twice, never met any of them though. I hear they keep it close to the chest." Jessica waits for the thought to dawn on Clint and laughs. "There you are, needed a bit of brain jogging juice to come to that conclusion about Stark, eh?" There's a wide grin and a nod that meets Barton's recognition of SWORD. "Yes, well, I was recruited ages ago to work for them. I mean, seriously, how many damn vacations did you think I actually went on? That's not my style. No rest for the inherently wicked," she winks. "In all seriousness, I'm going to need to turn that information over to them and frankly I don't want to get into a pissing contest with Stark about the importance of experts looking over it to deem if its safe for him to mess with." Jessica rolls her eyes. "There is probably some expert over there that knows the properties and the stability of such a rock," she shrugs, finishing her second beer. It //has// been one of those nights. "Psionic blasts doing their job to remind me just how screwed up shit can really get when one doesn't keep their eyes open and walk into things blindly. Want another one?" she says of Clint's beer. "I'm slow sometimes but I get there," Clint says with a smile before he finishes his beer and nods yes to seconds. He definitely needed it, he was seeing the fracture lines starting to form in the team's unity and when the hell did he start paying that much attention to things like that?! "So you're one of those S.W.O.R.D. people huh? Makes sense, you never did strike me as the beach and drinks with umbrellas type. Hope you got some Skrulls. I hate those guys." He sits back and flips the bottle cap from his now empty beer between the fingers of his right hand. "If you've got to talk to S.W.O.R.D. about this, then your best play is probably to go to Tony directly, lay your cards on the table and tell him what's what. He won't like it, but it's going to do a hell of a lot less damage to the team than doing things in secret. We all remembered what it was like after Cap died. Too many secrets and lies, so I am all for walking forward with eyes open, but we've got to be honest with everyone." Not easy, when it comes to shadowy government agencies. "Always," she says of his slowness with a smirk. "Sure am," Jessica rises, walking to the fridge and with a flourished bow she rises to grab those beers out of the fridge, popping the caps she strides back over and plops back down. "Wouldn't you like to know? Skrulls are tricky devils and strong to boot with various ranges in powers." Stupid Skrulls, Jessica sniffs with disgust or maybe that's haughtiness, either way she doesn't look pleased with this thought. "Clint, these super secret types of organizations don't really love when their operatives are bust. I //have// to be careful who I tell, I've learned to trust you but Stark... that man, he can hold a grudge. Either way, I'll do what I have to do. I just want you to know that whatever that may be it is for the best of the world, not just one team." Her green eyes get a far away look to them as she considers her own words. "Honesty isn't something I am able to just offer up, you know? Also, when in the Hell did you get all 'game on, kids' and less, 'let's rock this joint?'" Clint flicks the bottle cap up in a long arc into a trashcan and then takes the new beer and puts it against his head. Hot as hell in NYC tonight. "Oh, I know how bad the Skrulls can be, I spent some time as their guest remember?" he'd been the Avenger they'd captured in order in infiltrate the Avengers on their last visit to Earth. "At least that guy wasn't any better and keeping my life together than I was, because, that'd be embarrassing," he jokes lightly before he cracks the beer and takes a long chug to forget all those memories. "Anyhow, I get the whole thing with keeping stuff secret, and that you're trying to save the world from weird alien crap but do what you can to soften the blow to the team alright? We're just piecing it back together." Her last comment though earns a genuine smile and a laugh from the usually jovial Avenger. "Gawd, I've been wondering the same thing. I think I might be growing up." He makes a face at that notion but his eyes still sparkle with laughter. "Don't even get me started on that ordeal," Jessica says with a heavy sigh. "I swear, as bad luck goes... I've got the worst luck that ever could bad luck." A swig of beer and a satisfied 'ah' to follow. "Look, what I'm going to do is turn the info over to SWORD and tell them I want no part in it. If they choose to do anything with it, it's on them. They might just want to see what Stark does with it, which in that case there will be little to no intervention. I'm quite sure they'll have a bead on this situation anyway. Not much extraterrestrial escapes them." There's a burst of riotous laughter that escapes her lips as Clint talks about growing up. "Impossible! You must be going through some form of semi-midlife crisis or some shit like that. Look, a lot has happened, and while we might just grow the fuck up sometimes, remember who you are. I guess I'm saying, don't put more on your shoulders than what you're willing to maintain. Yes?" There's a raise of her brow at that question before she turns to more mundane conversation. "Fresh back from my exceedingly long 'vacation' to Europe and Asia, do fill me in on all I've missed. Don't skip the squishy details." "So, basically dump the problem in S.W.O.R.D.'s lap and run away?" Clint summarizes for Jess. He shrugs and smiles "Not the worst plan. I'll keep my yap shut about your part of it and here's hoping your MiB friends do the same." A pause. "So do you guys get those flashy things?" he asks. Yeah, Clint is still Clint. As to his mid-life crisis (at 28) he joins in on the laughter. "Not take on to much? I've been QBing the Avengers, I've got two protoges and a building I can barely afford the taxes on, I think I'm already there Nancy." He shakes his head. "I'll try not to grow up too much while I am dealing with it though, someone's got to be around to annoy the crap out of you." He takes a swing of his beer and taps the mouth of the bottle when the topic shifts to gossip. "Been out of the loop a bit myself, S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff, but the two big things are Tony's getting married and Supergirl is dating that Peter Parker kid, you know the one from the Bugle always taking pictures of Spider-man?" "Pretty much!" Jessica exclaims. "I'm only obligated to report, I will not let them obligate me to do something about it, not when it comes to the team. They'd understand that, if not, well, they can kiss my ass goodbye," Jessica shrugs, she's not much for loyalty when it's not returned. "Ha! Which flashy things? I mean, they've got a hoard of cool techy shit." "Yes, you cad. Don't take on too much, hey, taking lead on missions is all well and good but no one can top Cap in the 'I give a shit about you and your life' department and no one expects anyone else to try. The all mighty and disgustingly wealthy Stark and the omnipotent SHIELD isn't helping you out with that?" she says of his financial issues. "Some organizations, eh? So long as I keep doing my job, SWORD pays for this swanky palace. You're with the wrong group, Circus Boy," Jessica beams as she sweeps a hand across the room. "Seriously though, if shit gets too tough take a step back. If I find you in a hole rocking back and forth I'm going to kick your ass. Besides, who else's balls will I have to bust if you're in a straight jacket, hmm?" "Who the Hell is crazy enough to marry Tony, firstly, and Supergirl is dating a... photo journalist. Maybe I should've stayed gone," Jessica laughs so hard she snorts. Clint smirks at Jess' feelings regarding S.W.O.R.D. He can relate. As for the flashy things. "Y'know, like in the MiB movie, the ones that remove memories. Or did I just miss joke," what with her not knowing which flashy things he means. He takes a swing of beer, c'ause that'll help. "And don't worry I'll try to keep my work life balance steady so you can still bust my balls," he says. Ha! Jokes on her what work life balance! "Glad to see you care, Nancy," he quips good naturedly. "And yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. contractor, not an agent so they don't pay me unless I work and they don't pay for any other crap either. I've got my Avengers pay, but seriously, when did it get so expensive to live in Brooklyn?" he shakes his head. "Anyhow, I'll figure it out. Just don't tell Tony though. You know how Mr. Moneybags is, he gets word I need help paying my bills I'll end up with a million dollars in my account, and as fun as that sounds I don't want charity." Another swallow of beer kills this bottle too. "Another?" he asks Jess as he gets up. "And who'd marry Tony? Well half the Hamptons crowd for a start but in this case Sabrielle Maris. Just met her this morning, a real knockout, of course, but nice. Tony seems to really like her. And yeah, I was a little blown away too, I mean props to Parker where it's due but it's enough to make me wonder what I'm doing wrong." "No joke, though no we don't have any 'cricket' weapons or memory erasers. Well, not that I know of..." the look on Jessica's face is contemplative. "I'll get back to you on that one," she giggles over the neck of her beer bottle. "Of course I care! I don't have many friends, after all, you have to trust someone. Why not you?" She throws a throw pillow at Barton. "Hipsters, blame the hipsters. Running around the city rebuilding neighborhoods that were completely happy with being run down. Installing coffee shops and kitchy ice and waffle shops. That's where your rent is going... to those evil hipsters." She titters with laughter. "It's not charity, consider it... hazard insurance. Seriously, though, don't be too proud to ask for help. If I learned anything from Cap it was that," she taps her nose in a 'pay attention to that one' sort of way. She nods at the offer of another beer, killing the one in her hand. "Does a bear shit in the woods?" She belly laughs at the comment about the Hamptons. "True, but yeah... Well, who am I to stifle Stark's happiness. So long as she doesn't end up being some secret agent of a baddy org, I'm good. I mean, someone might want to give her a psyche eval to make sure she's right in her mind but... good on Stark." Jessica cocks her head to the side. "What on Earth do you mean, I thought you were that blonde one. Bah, what isn't wrong with you?" Jessica ribs. "Damn, skinny-jean wearing freaks," Clint snerks as he digs into the fridge for more beer. "Ruin everything," he says and brings a handful more beers back to the couch. "I'll think about asking for help, okay? I mean that's the best I can promise." He sinks down into the couch and cracks his new beer. "Also, Nancy," he pauses solemnly. "Haha, you said you trust me," he teases in sing-song, before adding a more sincere "Thanks," before offering her that new beer. "Good call. I mean she's a little weird but might be worth doing a little bit of a background check on her, just to make sure she's not an alien, an LMD or Madame Hydra in a wig," he chuckles though he is semi-serious about checking up on Miss Maris. "And what? Me and Bobbi? Nah, that's ancient history, well sort of, there was a moment a few years ago," he sighs and shakes his head. "Probably all my own fault anyhow. What about you? See anyone since Beast?" "They're the real evil in the City," Jessica jests, "taking perfectly good squat houses and turning them into apartment complexes... how dare them!" She shakes her fist in faux anger. "That's all I'm asking you to do. I mean, to save your ego you don't need to say anything until things get to be more than you can handle. What, Circus Boy?" She says with a bit of mirth, but the solemnly of the unfinished question prompts her to leave it alone. She knows Clint enough to know he'll get around to things when he's damn good and ready. Instead she paints a grin on her face and nods. "Sure do! I mean, we've been in some seriously awkward situations, how can I not? Besides, you've got some real dirt on me, I'd hate for you to be my enemy." She takes the beer from his hand with a nod. "You're welcome, Clint." She's happy to shift gears, for now. "Well, I think we should do that for anyone that comes into our inner circle, you know? There has been too much that has happened by letting our guards down, I'd hate for anyone to get hurt because we weren't vigilant. Now... //that// bitch, I'd know her in a crowd dressed in a main suit with full facial prosthetics," Jessica grins widely. "Yes, Bobbi. Thought that was heading the way of serious. See what I get for thinking? Well, it's everyone's fault, really. Not just your own." There's a frown when he mentions Beast. "No. Hank and I parted amicably but I didn't feel right keeping him on the hook while I took off for untold amounts of time without being able to tell him why. He understood, of course, but I don't do well in relationships. Pretty sure he found me quite... closed off." Clint laughs and shake his fist at the Hipster masterminds ruining his city. And then, yep, more beer. He smiles when she brings up him having dirt on her. "That's sort of a mutually assured destruction sort of thing isn't it?" he says. "The dirt, I mean the stuff you have on me has to be as good as the stuff I have on you. Guess we better stay friends just to be safe." "Agreed," Clint says about background checks. "Well, Miss PI, think we can team up on that one? Figure out if Miss Maris is who she says she is?" he offers. Yeah, Tony was going to kill them. As for Bobbi it's a big no comment but he nods when he hears about why she broke it off with Hank. "Sort of comes with the territory doesn't it? Spy stuff and being closed off. Sorry about Hank though, it looked like you guys were having fun." "Yes, you're exactly correct. So friends it is, for life... or rather more accurately until one of us dies. Who knew you'd take vowes on friendship when one is a member of a superhero organization?" Jessica laughs and nods her head. "Oh, it would be an absolute joy. We shall go all Magnum P.I. on this one. Who gets to wear the porn stash? I think it should be me, I have the facial features to support it." She waves that 'mission' off for the time being. "Indeed, it really does. We are destined to be eternally frustrated for our efforts in this particular territory." As for Hank she nods and goes back to picking at the label on her beer bottle. "Yeah. We were, it was a shame. HEY! Wanna go to the rooftop and throw bottle caps at hipsters? I'll bring the bottles, and my buckets of caps?"